Be With You
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: My first songfic! Based on the story and characters from Unlikely Attractions by Kiwistar - this one's for you. Hope you enjoy it...


**MY FIRST**** SONG FIC! The song is "To Be With You" by Mr Big. (Atlantic Records, 1991)**

**The character Shay is owned by the wonderful Kiwistar. Thanks for letting me do this. xxx**

There weren't that many things to do. Stuck in an old fashioned bar, while you wait for your rental car to be repaired. That was the reason for four WWE superstars and a diva being stranded on a Sunday afternoon.

John Morrison was heading back from the men's room. He saw the three Canadian men surrounding the lesser-spotted Hart family member – Shay.

John had wanted to tell her he loved her, so many times, only to bail out.

He took a coin from his pocket and looked at the choices on the jukebox. One song made him smile, as he thought about the lyrics. He inserted the coin and pressed the button.

_**"Hold on little girl**_

_**Show me what he's done to you**_

_**Stand up little girl**_

_**A broken heart can't be that bad"**_

Shay looked up at John, the modern day Adonis, leaning against the bar, looking in her direction. She recognised the song, but blushed as she listened to the lyrics.

_**"When it's through, it's through**_

_**Fate will twist the both of you**_

_**So come on baby, come on over**_

_**Let me be the one to show you"**_

John mouthed some of the words. A couple of women were looking at him, but his eyes saw only her…Shay. He waved for her to come over.

_**"I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

_**Deep inside I hope you feel it too**_

_**Waited on a line of greens and blues**_

_**Just to be the next to be with you"**_

Shay bit her lip and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jay, Adam and Chris motioned for her to join John.

**_"Build up your confidence_**

**_So you can be on top for once_**

**_Wake up, who cares about_**

**_Little boys who talk too much"_**

John smiled as Shay walked towards him. She had all the grace of Bambi learning to stand up, but John saw no imperfections. They were just quirks that made him love her even more than he thought possible.

_**"I've seen it all go down**_

**_Your game of love was all rained out_**

_**So come on baby, come on over**_

_**Let me be the one to hold you"**_

Shay stumbled over a raised bit of carpet, seeing the floor coming closer, before she stopped. She was being held mid air by John. He smiled at her and set her down as gently as he could. She blushed and hid her face against his chest. John lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes.

**_"Why be alone when we can be together baby_**

**_You can make my life worthwhile_**

**_And I can make you start to smile"_**

Shay gave an awkward smile as John nodded at her and kissed her forehead gently. The three Canadians were watching from a safe distance, keeping John and Shay in their own little bubble.

_**"I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

_**Deep inside I hope you feel it too**_

_**Waited on a line of greens and blues**_

_**Just to be the next to be with you"**_

"Did you play that song for me?" Shay asked quietly.

John nodded and brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's how I feel about you."

"What?" Shay had glistening tears in her eyes.

"I want to make you smile, I want to be with you…" John whispered.

Shay wrapped her arms around John and looked up at him. John saw Shay slowly inching closer to his lips. He pulled away and took her hands.

"I'm sorry John, it was my fault…" Shay began.

"I need to say something first." John spoke calmly.

Shay nodded and looked John in the eye. He held her hands in his and took a breath.

"Shay Hart, I never told you this before, but I mean every word…"

Shay looked confused and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm in love with you. I want to be the one to be with you." John finished.

"You want to be with me?" Shay wept happy tears.

John pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away or struggle. She finally broke away from the kiss and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in John's ear.

"John…I love you too."


End file.
